


All Good Things Come In Threes

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “Two is a couple, three is a crowd,” Gideon stated.In which Gideon navigates her polyamorous relationship with Rip and Miranda. Domestic slice of life goodness.





	All Good Things Come In Threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marAA24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marAA24/gifts).



> I attempted to write polyamory for the first (and probably only) time. Go easy on me.

“I’m not answering that.”

“You have to answer it, you said you would.”

“You tricked me!” Rip complained, “Answering that question just leads to problems. I’m not answering.”

Miranda rolled over onto her husband and looked him in the eyes, “Will there be more problems because there is someone?”

“Miranda,” Rip warned.

“Oh come on! I’m not going to be angry,” Miranda rolled her eyes, “I asked, didn’t I? Why would I be angry? Now, anyone that wasn’t me, who would you pick? That we know!” Rip muttered something under his breath. “A little louder dear, I can’t hear you.”

Rip groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands, “Gideon.”

“Gideon,” Miranda repeated.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Rip sighed and tried to push Miranda off of him but she refused to budge.

“Gideon as in your best friend. The Maid of Honor at our wedding?”

“That would be the only Gideon we know.”

“I always wondered,” Miranda said as she tucked herself into Rip’s side, “You two were always very close.” The hugs, laughter, kisses on the cheeks. It was hard not to notice just how much the other woman meant to her husband.

“I love you,” Rip said confidently.

“But you love her too,” Miranda added. Rip’s silence was enough of an answer. Miranda couldn’t help but admit, “I really like her as well. Rather a lot actually. She’s gorgeous.”

Rip eyed his wife strangely before huffing, “Of course you do.” At this point, he wasn’t even surprised anymore. From what he could tell, everyone was a little in love with Gideon. They couldn’t help themselves, and of course, she didn’t even notice.

“Are you jealous over her or me?” Miranda laughed.

Rip considered the uneasy feeling in his stomach and the way his chest tightened at the thought of it. “Both.”

“Good,” Miranda snuggled next to him. Rip caught the look in her eyes, the one that said she had an idea forming.

“Miranda – no!”

“Oh come on! Why not?” Miranda pleaded, “She’s always around anyways. You can’t even deny you love her, don’t even bother, Rip Hunter. You could share a little more, couldn’t you?”

“I love you,” Rip insisted.

“And you love her,” Miranda reminded him, “And as I’ve just said, I’ve had a crush on her for a while now.”

“She wouldn’t even agree,” Rip said.

“She would if you asked,” Miranda said quietly. Rip frowned at her. “Oh goodness, do you really not know? Oh Rip, the way she looks at you. She loves you so much.” Sometimes, Miranda wondered what it would be like to have Gideon look at her that way. The way she looked at Rip, how Rip looked at both of them sometimes. “You can’t tell me you’re not interested.”

“I am,” Rip quietly admitted.

“Okay then. Ask her.”

* * *

 

“Are you drunk?” Gideon asked again.

“No,” Rip rubbed his temples. Why did he ever listen to Miranda? He should have just let his wife deal with her own ridiculous ideas. No need to get him involved.

“Are you high?”

“No, Gideon,” Rip sighed loudly, “I am not intoxicated and I am not on drugs. I am perfectly sane and yes, I know what I said!”

“You said you wanted to kiss me,” Gideon repeated his words quietly as she stared at the ground. It was going so well. Her best friend over for lunch, she hadn’t seen him in ages. They were laughing and washing dishes, then one second he got too close, and she was so sure she was imagining things, when he said it.

“I know,” Rip stepped closer to her again. Gideon felt her heart jump to her throat and pressed herself as far against the counter as she could.

“Rip, you’re married. You can’t say things like that,” Gideon chided. Not to her. He couldn’t give her false hope like that. Or do that to Miranda. Oh, poor Miranda. She was so sweet, and perfect, and Rip was going to ruin everything with her. And over Gideon!

“She already knows,” Rip stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared blankly at the wall.

“Miranda knows you want to kiss me.”

“Yes, gave me permission to do so. Encouraged it actually,” Rip frowned as he muttered the last part. He was still having a bit of a hard time understanding his wife and marriage.

“What, so you just decide you want to kiss me then?” Gideon demanded, “There is a difference between saying and doing, Rip! Oh gosh, what will Miranda say?”

“That she wants to join in,” Rip said bluntly. The look Gideon gave him was one crossed between pure confusion and annoyance.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, Miranda wants to kiss you too,” Rip explained. Perhaps he wasn’t doing a good job of it. “Can I start over, actually?”

“Yes, I think that would be best,” Gideon said as she crossed her arms and waited expectantly.

“Right,” Rip stepped forward, caging Gideon against the counter. He placed his hands on her waist so she wouldn’t leave abruptly. “So, I really like you. A lot. And as it turns out, my wife really likes you, a lot.”

“I thought you were supposed to be making more sense?”

“Don’t play dumb, Gideon, it’s beneath you. You are a certifiable genius. You know what I’m saying.”

Gideon shook her head, “No, Rip. No, I don’t, because if you’re really saying, what I think you’re saying – you – that’s not possible.”

“Why not?” Rip asked as he pressed closer to her, “Why can’t it be possible. Unless you don’t want to?” He pulled back some, afraid that he had misread the signals, that perhaps he had pushed her too far. Gideon looked away and he caught the faint blush on her cheeks. Apparently, he hadn’t misread anything. He grinned at her, “Look, just have dinner with us.”

“Dinner, with both of you?” Gideon asked, “And you mean that as?”

“A date.”

“With both of you.”

“Yes.”

“And you think that will work?” Gideon asked.

“Yes. Or at least, I want it to,” Rip answered. He kissed her cheek, a little too close to her mouth. “So, come on, what do you say?”

“I – what does Miranda think of all this?”

“Did you not hear me before when I said we both want you there?” Rip asked, “We – we want you to be a part of this, what we have, if you wanted to.”

Gideon bit her lip, “Dinner. Just dinner?”

“Well dinner and if you want to stay after, no one’s going to stop you,” Rip pressed his forehead to hers, “What do you say?”

“Alright,” she whispered against him.

* * *

 

Gideon hummed as she curled up into a ball and nuzzled against Rip’s chest. Behind her, Miranda chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her, “Well, looks like someone’s happy.”

“I am,” Gideon smiled, “This was nice. It was nice to be a part of this for once. Thank you.”

“For once,” Rip frowned, “I thought you said you liked it?”

Gideon looked between the two of them with a bewildered look of her own. “I did – but I didn’t think you actually meant-”

“What, that we want you?” Miranda asked. Gideon looked down sheepishly as the other woman pushed the hair out of her face. “We do.”

“If you’ll have us,” Rip backtracked, “I know it’s rather unconventional to say the least.”

“You two are married,” Gideon said bluntly, “Whatever happened to monogamy and holy matrimony?”

“Since when have any of us been strictly religious?” Miranda quipped, “If you don’t want to-”

“I do.” Gideon’s eyes widened as she realized just how quickly she admitted her feelings. Slowly, her heart rate returned to normal as she noticed the wide grins on both Rip and Miranda’s faces. “I just – I don’t understand what I am here.”

“Our girlfriend if you like,” Rip shrugged easily. Perhaps it was a bit too early to propose ‘wife’ as an appropriate title. “Whatever you want to call yourself. But we want you as a part of this relationship.”

“I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine. And he’ll be yours and you’ll be his,” Miranda explained as she held Gideon’s hand, “And we’ll all be each other’s.”

“I rather like that a lot,” Gideon whispered.

“Then you’re ours,” Rip decided as he pulled her back against him. Gideon giggled and pressed herself against him. Miranda’s arms came around her, locking hands with Rip and sandwiching Gideon in the middle. Snuggled in between her two favourite people, Gideon had never felt happier or more loved.

* * *

 

Rip was actually rather surprised that they hadn’t been kicked out earlier than they had been. He had been on his best behavior, despite the seething jealousy in his bones. Sadly, Miranda had never been one to keep quiet. In college, she had dumped a drink over a girl’s head because she got too close to Rip. It really shouldn’t have surprised him that she’d be the same way with Gideon.

“Honestly, the nerve of him!” Miranda continued to rant, “I said we were celebrating our anniversary and he continued to flirt with her. Right in front of us.”

“I know, I was there,” Rip muttered. He was trying rather hard not think about it. It wouldn’t do him any good to go into a jealous rage.

“Probably made sense from his point of view,” Gideon said quietly from where she was walking slightly ahead of them, “He didn’t know any better.”

“And how’s that?” Miranda asked icily. Gideon stopped suddenly, the two of them nearly bumped right into her. She whirled around to face them, and only then could Rip barely make out the tears in her eyes under the streetlamp.

“Gideon,” Rip tried to reach out and comfort her. He hated it whenever she cried. Beside him, Miranda’s face contorted with worry for their partner.

Gideon shook her head and stepped back slightly. When she spoke, her voice was thick, just on the edge of breaking down. “What else was he supposed to think? How do you think we look to outsiders?” She grabbed both of their left hands and held them up in the light. “We were seated in a booth and you two were sitting next to each other. Wearing matching wedding rings. Of course he’s just going to think I’m just a friend. We used to go out all the time like that before all this started anyways.”

“What are you saying?” Rip asked, his own voice cracking. If Gideon didn’t want to be with them anymore…

“I just – you don’t really need me,” Gideon shook her head.

“Of course we do. We love you,” Miranda grabbed her hand.

“But we can’t. I’m never going to be a part of you two the way you are with each other,” Gideon said, “You’re married. And I’m just on the side.”

“You are not!” Rip argued.

“People would never understand anyways,” Gideon shrugged, “I can’t kiss you both in public. We can hardly go out to dinner and request a romantic candlelight dinner. We can’t do normal couple things!”

“Yes we can-”

“Two is a couple, three is a crowd,” Gideon stated.

“So you’re breaking up with us?” Miranda asked stiffly.

Gideon looked down at her shoes. “I don’t know,” she looked at them meekly, “It would be the smart thing to do. Spare me the heartbreak for later.” She stepped forward, stroking Rip’s beard with one hand and holding Miranda’s hand with the other. “But I don’t know how to live without you two.” Even before their relationship, the three of them had always been together. “I used to be so jealous of what you two had, I felt like I was on the outside looking in.” She still felt that way sometimes. “And I could never say anything because I didn’t want to destroy the beautiful relationship the two of you had.”

“And you make it even better,” Rip said.

Gideon looked at him softly, the way she always did before she kissed him. A few yards away they heard a scuffle and laughter. Gideon let go of them and took a step back, clearing her throat as a group of teenagers passed them. “I don’t know what I want,” Gideon said slowly, “But I’ll take some time to myself if that’s alright. I’m going home, and you two can too.” To their shared apartment, that Gideon wasn’t a part of.

* * *

 

The first thing Rip saw when he entered his apartment were his two favourite girls lounging on the couch together. Gideon was lying on top of Miranda while the other woman ran her fingers through her hair. Miranda had once told Rip that Gideon’s hair was excellent for playing with, and Rip certainly didn’t disagree. The girls were laughing at something playing on the TV in the background.

“Hi babe,” Rip greeted Miranda a kiss. Gideon scrunched her face at the pet name, making Rip laugh. She despised them, which Rip respected but only made Miranda pick out the cheesiest pet names to tease her with. He kissed Gideon on the cheek as well before coming around to sit on the couch. He moved Gideon’s legs and dropped them back into his lap as he sat down. He exchanged a look with Miranda, waiting for her nod of approval.

“What is it?” Gideon asked worriedly as she looked from one to the other. Miranda ran a hand down her back to soothe her.

“We just wanted to talk,” Rip assured her.

“Do you realize that’s just a variation of ‘we need to talk’ which is usually said just before break up speeches?” Gideon asked fearfully.

“He didn’t realize that because Rip’s an idiot,” Miranda said while glaring at Rip, “We don’t want to break up with you.”

“No, no! Of course not. Not at all, Gideon,” Rip shook his head, “Quite the opposite actually. We just thought it might be time that you move in with us.”

“Move in with you?” Gideon repeated in confusion.

“Well most people that are married do live together,” Miranda said.

“But you two are married – I’m not-”

“That would be part two of the conversation,” Rip said, eyeing Miranda to get her to slow down some.

“What?” Gideon asked. Rip smiled at her and pulled her upright, holding onto her hands while Miranda wrapped her arms around her from behind. It was very similar to the first time they had asked her to join their relationship together.

“I think I easily speak for both of us when I say we love you,” Rip looked at Miranda who eagerly nodded along. “And we already consider you our wife. Obviously, we can’t make it legally official so to speak. But it’s how we feel. You’re ours, if you’ll have us.”

“So, Gideon, want to marry us?” Miranda asked.

“Yes, yes! You know I do!” Gideon smiled with tears in her eyes. She twisted back to give Miranda a proper kiss on the lips. Meanwhile, Rip fished something out of his jacket pocket.

“I know you don’t like jewelry much. But I’m still hoping you’ll like this,” Rip presented her with a silver necklace from which a silver ring hung.

“It’s beautiful,” Gideon whispered.

“And it compliments ours,” Miranda touched her arm to show off her own wedding band.

“But how did you-”

“Had it custom made,” Rip shrugged. He saw Gideon was ready to argue with him and said, “You’re worth it Gideon. Completely worth it.” He reached out and clasped the necklace around her, touching the ring where it dangled just over her heart. “Beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed her.

Gideon let out a soft sigh as he pulled back. “What’s wrong?” Miranda asked worriedly.

“Nothing, I love it. I love you, I do,” Gideon clutched her ring, “I just wish I could marry you both. Properly. With a ceremony.”

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Rip said.

“We’ll go dress shopping. Pick out the perfect dress for you just like you did with me,” Miranda said.

“No you can’t! You’re not allowed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding day!” Rip scolded.

“You’re just jealous,” Miranda teased. Rip muttered under his breath but didn’t bother denying it. “So, a small courthouse wedding, you think? Two ceremonies to marry each of us.”

“Mother will love it,” Rip nodded, “It’s about time you met her properly.” She knew about their unconventional relationship to say the least. But Gideon hadn’t been to see Mary since they had embarked on said relationship.

“Oh, no. It’s just awkward. And if she doesn’t approve-”

“Oh hush! You already know Mary loves you. Honestly, everyone loves you,” Miranda said.

“For better or for worse,” Rip reminded her, “Those wedding vows include my mother. If you’re in, you’re all in.”

Gideon smiled as she pulled his face in to give him another kiss, “Always.”

* * *

 

“Going somewhere?”

Gideon turned to the bedroom door in surprise, “Miranda! I didn’t hear you come in. What are you doing home?”

“Morning sickness, which apparently is not contained to just the morning so false advertising all around really. I came home early,” Miranda answered as she walked towards the suitcase and picked up one of Gideon’s bras. Gideon snatched it back and stuffed it back guiltily. “Are you leaving?” Miranda frowned. Gideon made no response. “Gideon!”

Gideon gave a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed beside her suitcase. “I just thought I’d give you two some space.”

“Oh not this again!” Miranda snapped, “You found out I’m pregnant two days ago and you’re already giving up on us? Did you not understand the meaning of our marriage vows?”

“Don’t you dare,” Gideon seethed quietly, “That is not what this is about.”

“Then explain. Quickly.”

“You’re going to be parents now.”

“We’re going to be parents,” Miranda corrected.

Gideon shook her head, “That child is yours and Rip’s biologically. How am I supposed to fit into a child’s life? They deserve a normal, stable happy family. And I don’t think I could handle being just Auntie Gideon to your ‘Mum and Dad’.”

“You know you would be a mother right alongside us.”

“Do I?” Gideon asked fearfully, “Because Miranda, a child. A child is everything! Love personified-”

“And you are just as much a part of it as we are!”

“I’m not! That is some sort of special connection that you two have and yet another thing that I’m going to be jealous of-”

“Like how I feel jealous of you and Rip sometimes?” Miranda asked. Gideon paused in her rant and looked at her in confusion. Miranda sighed and sat next to her, “You’re not the only one that feels on the outskirts sometimes, Gideon.”

“Rip loves you.”

“I know. And you love him. You loved him first. And sometimes, I wonder if you love him more than me.”

“You really think that?” Gideon asked. Miranda shrugged, waiting for a truthful response. “I don’t. Perhaps at first, it was easier to think of it that way. He’s just – he’s Rip.”

“Yes, he is,” Miranda said in understanding.

“Sometimes I feel like I’ve been in love with him forever,” Gideon said in hushed tones.

“Sometimes I think he felt the same about you. Just never realized it until it was too late,” Miranda frowned. Sometimes she wondered how their lives would be different, if Rip had married Gideon first. But it wouldn’t have made a difference. The three of them would have ended up exactly as they were eventually.

Gideon smiled and continued, “And then you came along. And he was so in love with you. And I wanted to hate you so badly, but you were so perfect. And wonderful. Funny, bold, beautiful. Maybe I fell in love with you too, without even realizing it.”

“Did you?”

Gideon smiled and pushed Miranda back on the bed gently, kissing her, “Yes.”

“Then stay,” Miranda murmured.

Gideon hesitated, “Miranda, you know that – I’m never going to have what you two have. I can’t.”

“Gideon, even if we weren’t together, this child would still basically be yours,” Miranda said, “It’s just as much yours as it is mine.” She took Gideon’s hands and pressed against her growing stomach. “Yours, I promise.”

Gideon nodded, unable to get any words out. “Okay. Okay. I’ll stay.”

“Good,” Miranda sighed in relief before pulling her down for another kiss.

* * *

 

Rip found Gideon by their baby, cooing over the little boy. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Here, coffee,” he pushed the Styrofoam cup into her hand.

“Thank you,” Gideon sighed in satisfaction as she took a sip of it, “Oh that’s good. How’s Miranda?”

“Tired, napping. Said it would be fine if I came out to check on you and Jonas.” Rip looked down and smiled at his son. “He’s so tiny, so precious.”

Gideon nodded and reached down to let the little baby grab her finger as he fussed, “He’s just too cute. I always wondered what it would be like to have a child.”

“Well now you have one,” Rip said. Gideon began shaking her head and Rip cut her off before she could even speak, “I’m sorry, were you not there the past nine months we’ve been through this? When we moved into our new house? What, did you think you were just a live-in nanny? You share the bed with us for crying out loud.”

Gideon flushed fiercely, “Would you lower your voice? You are going to scandalize the nurses. They probably already think I’m your mistress or something.”

“Actually, the gossip around the hospital is that you and Miranda are a lesbian couple and I’m the sperm donor. Or that we are married and Miranda is simply our surrogate,” Rip informed her. Gideon raised an eyebrow at him. Rip shrugged, “People talk loudly around water coolers and vending machines. You pick up on it.”

Gideon hummed and looked back at Jonas. “He’s so perfect.”

“Yes, he is,” Rip agreed easily, “And he’s as much yours as he is ours. That shouldn’t need saying, Gideon. After all, we named him after you, didn’t we?”

“Jonas Gideon Hunter,” she smiled at the full name. They had tricked her for the longest time, gone on about how his middle name would be Michael or Thomas. But in the end when the nurse asked what name to put on the birth certificate Miranda had clearly given hers as Rip had held her hand. Gideon still teared up at the thought of it. “Mine,” she whispered.

“Ours,” Rip corrected.

* * *

 

Rip came home to the usual sight of Gideon sitting on the floor and having an argument with their three year old while Miranda struggled in the kitchen to make some sort of edible meal. He kissed Gideon’s hair and scooped Jonas into a hug before heading to the kitchen to help Miranda.

“How about I take over?” Rip offered generously.

“Smart man. Knew there was a reason I married you,” Miranda said as she kissed him gratefully.

“Well, any time you or Gideon cook someone usually ends up with food poisoning,” Rip said.

“That happened one time,” Gideon argued. She looked back at Jonas, “No sweetheart, you can’t have it.” She pulled the car keys out of his reach again.

“Want it!” Jonas cried at her.

“Well just because you want something does not mean you have a right to it,” Gideon explained slowly, “There are rules that you have to follow.”

“Want it!” Jonas clenched his tiny hand into a fist and hit Gideon on the knee, “Mean Gigi! Mean!”

“Jonas! You do not hit your mother like that!” Miranda scolded, “Violence is never the answer.” Rip was somewhat grateful she at least remembered that was the proper answer for their child rather than encouraging him, like she used to with Gideon. “No hitting Gigi.”

Gideon sighed and pulled the little boy into her lap, “I’m sorry, Jonas.” The young boy cried against her shirt until the ring that still hung on her necklace distracted him. “Well, I see you’ve found another plaything,” Gideon commented lightly.

“He doesn’t get that either,” Rip warned, “That’s from us to you. A testament of our love.” Sometimes he wished Gideon would wear the ring on her hand, so everyone would know she was theirs. But she would have hated the gossiping and rumors that spread. They were already bad now, and Gideon was just as big on privacy as Rip was. She always stated she didn’t need anyone else to know what they had, it was enough if she knew. Sometimes, he didn’t know how true that statement was.

* * *

 

“Tell me again why I’m here?” Gideon asked as Rip dragged her through the halls.

“It’s parent teacher conference night,” Rip reminded her, “Jonas has a teacher and you are his parent. So you’re here.”

“Yes, but isn’t it more of a conventional couples sort of thing?” Gideon asked, “I mean I’m not really his-”

“You’re his mother, Gideon!”

“I’m his Gigi,” Gideon corrected.

“Not my fault he couldn’t learn two terms for mummy and you let him get away with calling you Gigi,” Rip shrugged, “Besides, I’m half convinced he likes you best anyways. You’re the only one he lets into his treehouse. Even though it explicitly says ‘no girls allowed’.”

“I told him I had my cootie shots and I’m part robot so I didn’t technically count as a girl,” Gideon enlightened, “Why doesn’t Miranda have to be here?”

“Because she’s got soccer practice with Jonas tonight. You know this,” Rip reminded her, “You said you didn’t want to be in a room filled with screaming nine-year olds.”

“Oh right, I did say that,” Gideon muttered under her breath, “Well it’s the fourth grade, how difficult can it all be? It’s not like it’s going to hurt him if I’m not present.”

“Aren’t you the one that told him last night that if he didn’t take his math homework seriously he wasn’t going to get into a good college and would forever be a lazy bum?” Rip said.

“There is a slight possibility that I may have embellished a bit,” Gideon replied. Rip rolled his eyes, for all she said that Jonas got his dramatic flair from him, all he could see was her in their son.

“It won’t be so bad. Come on now,” Rip held the classroom door open and gestured Gideon to go ahead of him.

“Mr. Hunter, come in,” the teacher greeted. He frowned at Gideon, “And I see Mrs. Hunter didn’t join today?”

“She’s otherwise preoccupied, I’m Jonas’ – I’m Gideon,” she took his hand.

“Enchanted to meet you, Gideon,” he smiled charmingly, “I’m Mr. Smith, Jonas’ teacher.”

“Yes, well, let’s get started then. Shall we?” Rip directed their attention. He took Gideon’s hand and held on perhaps a bit tighter than usual, but he really didn’t like the way the other man was eyeing his wife. Gideon gave him a reproachful look but let him put a hand on her possessively as they sat down.

The teacher saw Rip’s hand on Gideon’s leg and couldn’t help but comment, “I didn’t realize you and your wife were-”

“We’re not,” Rip said flatly.

“Oh,” the teacher’s eyes widened and it took all of Rip’s composure not to sigh in frustration. Clearly, he had reached the other assumption that Gideon was his mistress. He was getting tired of all the accusations and assumptions. Either he was getting a divorce or he was cheating on Miranda. Like people were incapable of loving more than one person.

“Shall we just talk about why we’re here?” Rip asked, “Jonas.”

“Right, Jonas,” the teacher cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Rip should have realized this was a bad idea, people always assumed the worst which was why half the time Gideon tried to get by and claim she was Jonas’ Aunt. Utter bollocks. But sadly, unlike Miranda, he didn’t have it in him to cause a scene while educating the idiots around them. Instead all he could do was hold on tightly to Gideon’s hand and make sure the fake smile didn’t slip off her face. They would make it up to her later.

* * *

 

“So, how exactly does it all work?”

“Well you see, Louise, the object of the game is to get the ball into the net,” Miranda explained slowly, “Don’t ask me why it’s called soccer when it’s so obviously football. And not that other ghastly sport – American Football. You don’t even use your feet.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Louise blushed madly. Rip looked over to the other woman on Miranda’s side. Louise gestured to all of them in a row – Gideon, Rip, Miranda – “How does it work with you?”

“Well how does it work with you and your husband?” Miranda snapped back. Rip sighed and leaned back, waiting for the angry tirade. “We love each other, that’s how it works!”

“Yes, but I mean,” Louise looked at Rip then, “Surely you love one of them more?”

Both women looked at their husband expectantly. Rip raised his hands in surrender, “I don’t. I love them both.”

Miranda turned back to Louise with a Cheshire grin, “There you see?”

“Yes but how did it-”

“I really don’t understand what’s so complicated to understand about the subject, Louise. I love Rip and I love Gideon. So we’re all married. All of us.”

“Right. I didn’t mean to offend-”

“Well then perhaps you should stop speaking while you’re ahead,” Miranda said harshly. Rip wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him, mouthing ‘sorry’ at the other woman. Miranda did get ever so testy when people questioned their relationship. He couldn’t blame her though. On his other side Gideon was fidgeting with her hands in her lap so he put a hand over hers to calm her down. Rip also ignored the gazes he could feel as people stared at them. They were getting used to telling people openly about their relationship. But it didn’t always help the gossip as much as feed it at times. Now it was more of ‘the selfish husband wanting two women at once.’ Which led to many awkward conversations on his part. Miranda found it hilarious while Gideon looked endlessly guilty.

“Oh goal! Goal!” Gideon shouted, “Yay Jonas!”

Rip clapped and hollered for his son as well while Miranda reached over him and pecked Gideon on the lips out of joy for their son. Rip rather enjoyed getting to smirk at all the people who turned to stare. Sometimes it was fun when Miranda wanted to cause a scene.

“That’s our boy!” Miranda said happily as she pulled back.

Rip laughed and put his arms around both his girls, “Yes, it is.”

* * *

 

“They’re getting a divorce, they have to be.”

“They’re lesbians; he’s only around for the boy, honestly.”

“She’s the actual birth mother, he’s adopted don’t you know? So they let her have shared custody is what it is.”

“He’s cheating on her, plain as day. And with their best friend too, how disgusting. Think of the son!”

“They’re together, all of them. Can you imagine? Hardly seems like a stable life for the child. Poor thing.”

Gideon had heard it all by now. Over the years she had developed a pretty thick skin. She knew going into this what it would mean, how it would look to outsiders. But sometimes, love was just worth it. Despite what Rip and Miranda thought, it didn’t bother her much anymore. It wasn’t herself she was thinking about, it was Jonas. He was getting older now and kids his age were starting to notice that Gideon wasn’t just some friend of the family’s. What would they think?

And today. Today, he had lost a friend over it. Over her choices to stay when she should have just left well enough alone. Because some parents of his friends didn’t approve of Gideon’s relationship. Her poor boy.

“Knock, knock,” Gideon knocked on the open door, “Mind if I come in?”

Jonas looked up from his bed where he had been reading a comic book. He looked at her warily, “Am I in trouble?”

“Do you normally get in trouble with me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Gideon blinked in surprise, “Well not this time. I just wanted to talk.” She walked in and took a seat on his bed, pulling a pillow into her lap. She bit her lip, not entirely sure where to start.

“What’s wrong, Gigi?” Jonas asked with a frown as he touched her arm.

Gideon gratefully took his hand in her own, “Nothing, my love. I just wanted to ask how you were doing.”

“I’m fine.”

“Right,” Gideon nodded. She took a deep breath, “Jonas, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but we – Mum, Dad, and I – we’re not like most parents.”

“Yeah, most people only have a mum and a dad,” Jonas nodded, “Some of them have step – parents though.”

“Exactly, but I’m not that, now am I?”

“No, you’re Gigi,” Jonas answered easily.

“Yes, I am. Now, you know I love your Mum and your Dad very much-”

“I know,” Jonas said exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes. “So much kissing. Yuck!”

Gideon laughed and kissed his cheeks while he complained loudly. She held him in her arms, “Sorry, I just love you so much.”

“I know, Gigi. Love you too, lots.”

Gideon sighed, “Jonas, the thing is, sometimes, some people don’t like that I love your mother and father very much. And that they love me back.”

Jonas frowned, “But why?”

“I don’t know,” Gideon admitted, “I think part of it is that they think I might love your Dad more. Or maybe your Mum more. Or maybe Dad loves me or Mum more.”

“But you all love each other. You said you’re married.”

Gideon touched her necklace, “We are.” They could discuss the legality of said marriage when he was older. All that mattered is that it was real in their hearts.

“That’s stupid,” Jonas decided.

“Humans aren’t always the best judges of character,” Gideon said wisely, “My point is, if you have questions about it, you can ask. If you think that it would be more normal to have just Mum and Dad-”

“No! I don’t want that,” Jonas shook his head and clung to her.

“I know that it can be hard sometimes, with the kids or their parents saying things.”

Jonas shrugged, “They’re not my friends. Millie said you weren’t part of the family once, but she’s stupid.”

“Jonas, you shouldn’t say things like that,” Gideon scolded lightly.

“But it’s true,” Jonas argued, “I told her you were my other Mum and she said I can only have one at a time. She said that since I call you Gigi, you’re not really my mum. But she’s wrong! You know that, don’t you, Gigi?”

Gideon’s heart stuttered at his confession. “Yes,” she breathed, “I do.”

Jonas snuggled in closer to her, “They’re just jealous. They just don’t have a Gigi to love them like I do.”

“Yes,” Gideon’s voice was thick as her eyes teared up, “Yes, I’m sure that’s all it is.”

“I love you, Gigi.”

“I know,” Gideon said, hearing the words for what they were: I love you, Mum. “I love you too, Jonas.”

* * *

 

“Gideon, would you hurry it up?” Miranda banged on the door loudly.

“Is she still in there?” Rip asked as he wandered over, fixing his cuffs, “We’re going to be late.”

“I know that,” Miranda rolled her eyes. “For someone that’s always nagging about being on time, you sure are taking your own sweet time!” she yelled at the closed door. Miranda turned to Rip to see a small smile on his face as he looked at her with pure love. “Oh come here, let me fix your tie,” she gestured him towards her as she pulled on the tie, kissing him as she did.

“Careful, or we might not end up leaving at all,” Rip murmured.

“Would that really be so bad?”

“It’s for Jonas,” Rip reminded her as he kissed her again.

“Ah yes. You hear that, Gideon? Our son! You’re going to be late!” Miranda yelled.

“You can come in, I’m decent,” Gideon’s muffled voice came through the closed door.

“Well that’s the entire opposite of what I was hoping you’d say,” Miranda teased as she opened the door.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Gideon laughed..

“What are you doing? You can’t take that off,” Rip said as he watched Gideon as she stood next to the dresser and unclasped her necklace.

“Oh calm down. I’m not getting rid of it. Just got tired of wearing it,” Gideon said as she pulled off her necklace.

“Got tired of wearing it?” Miranda repeated.

“Yes well,” Gideon pulled off the ring and held it in her hand as she looked at them nervously, “I figured since I am married to you both, perhaps I should wear the ring properly. As married women do. On my finger instead of a necklace. If that’s alright with you?”

Rip and Miranda exchanged a look before turning back to Gideon. “Alright with us?” Rip choked over his words. He took the ring from her hands and held it out, “May I?” Gideon nodded and held out her hand in waiting.

Miranda whacked him on the shoulder, “Honestly Rip, do it properly! On one knee!” Rip shot her an annoyed look but got down on one knee and slipped the ring onto Gideon’s finger, kissing her hand after.

“Right where it’s supposed to be,” Miranda commented as she took Gideon’s hand and kissed her. Rip stood up and kissed her after as well. Gideon laughed against them as they both held her in between them. She held up her ring hand, enjoying how she could see the piece of jewelry sparkle in the artificial lighting. Out on display for the world to see. Exactly how it should have been.

“Yes,” she agreed as she held on to them both. Surrounded by their love. She had one arm around Miranda’s waist. While Miranda had one hand interlocked with Rip and the other playing with Gideon’s hair. And Gideon leaning against Rip and sandwiched in the middle as always between her husband and wife. “I am exactly where I’m supposed to be.”


End file.
